Sequin's Stardew
by AquaPolarBear
Summary: Oblivion. Unconsciousness. Nothing. That was Sequin, until Ava made her. Now, Sequin searches for a life in Stardew Valley. Life, Love, and Happiness. Those are her goals, at least. Rating may change. Cover Image will be picked soon.


Yesterday

Everything was black... until the girl came. All of a sudden, I was standing in an blindingly white empty room...being made. My mind was blank, but I already knew how to talk, walk and jump. I can only remember bits and pieces... there was a girl, a goddess? She spoke to me from above, saying meaningless things. I could barely see her, it was like she was in a deep fog. The next thing I knew, I was changing. I was given a name by the goddess girl. Sequin was her name for me. I suddenly loved dogs, not cats. Then the oddest change occurred. In just one click, I was forced into a different body, a girl's body. Fine with me! The goddess girl (I decided to call the girl Ava for now) picked new light blue hair and eyes for me. I liked the way I was turning out. Ava slowly showed me all the hairstyles she could pick from. In the end, she picked a simple bun. Ava then went through all the clothes in my wardrobe, picking a green shirt with overalls topping it. I thought I was done, and I would just go back into oblivion, and that this was all just a dream... a dream.

How wrong I was.

The bright lights all around me dimmed, and I had memories. Not much, but I knew that I had a mother, a father, a sister. A gran-father- Papa. The lights brightened once more, and my Papa lay on a bed before me.

"...and for my special grandaughter: I want you to have this sealed envelope." By the looks of it, my Papa was sick, dying even. I felt tears spring in my eyes unintentionally. His weak hand trembled as he stretched it out, offering me the envelope. It was an intense white and had a purple wax seal holding the envelope closed.

"No, no, don't open it yet... have patience. Now, listen close..." I leaned forward in anticipation.

"There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life..." Papa spoke slowly as if every sentence was painful.

"And your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my girl, you'll be ready for this gift. Now let Grandpa rest..." My tears spilled over, and my Papa died... right before my eyes.

My life sped up suddenly and unpredictably. My eyes widened and my breath quickened. I didn't know what to do! Birthday's Christmas's, and Easter's passed by in a matter of seconds. I was living my whole childhood. I must have been twelve when we moved to Magnifiall, a huge city. I continue to grow and learn right before my eyes.

After ten years of my life, it slows to normal speed. It was a couple days after my 18th birthday, and I had just been excepted into JoJa, the most populated job in the country. I was extatic. When I walked in the enormous Joja building, my eyes widened. A woman came up to me, asking me if I was one of the new employees. I was about to answer with an excited -Yes!, but she cut me off before my mouth could even open. She grabbed my forearm and half led, half dragged me to my apparent office. She then shoved me into a dirty, small chair. She gave me a short briefing of what to do, gave me a sharp pat on the head, and left me staring into a glowing screen.

I examined the huge room. There must have been thousands of tiny offices, and thousands of tiny people to go along with them. I can't say the building was clean. In fact, it was disgusting. There was dust and grime everywhere, not to mention the mustard yellow mold I noticed on the far right side of my desk. There were many desks with yellow tape restricting passage for reasons I didn't know.

I directed my eyes back to the front of the office and leaned to the side, trying to get the best view possible of the offices in front of me. That was a bad idea. I almost screamed when I saw the gray old skeleton propped awkwardly two offices in front of mine.

Why would anyone want to work here? Was my first thought, but my hands started moving toward the keys. I fought, and fought, but I had no power over them.

Then green light flickered, and was soon shining bright, signaling the work period.

So, I typed.

And I typed.

And I typed.

My life sped up once more. I watch myself live, well, type. I am constantly at work- typing. I have to say, I was getting real tired of this speeding up thing, but when it finished, I was sleeping. I opened my eyes. After four years, I still had a job at this stinking place? But why? I searched my desk. The mold was still there, but slightly larger. The skeleton was still sitting in it's withered chair, and the only difference was one of it's bones had fallen to the dusty floor.

Then a sudden impulse moved my hands to one of the drawers on my desk. My hand pulled hard, barely able to yank the drawer out due to all the rust. I peeked in and found the letter. The letter my Papa had given me all those years ago. Then I realize. "There will come a time when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life... when that happens, you will be ready for this gift.

So I open the letter.

Dear Sequin,

If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.

I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Outline Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my girl.

Good luck.

Love, Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?

Again, my motions sped up. There I was, showing my boss the letter, explaining to him that I was leaving Joja. He was angry. He talked to me for a while, his voice rising and rising. I was relentless though. I had my mind set on leaving. Finally, he gave up, and I took off. I was ready to leave the city.

When I got to my apartment, I wrote two letters, one to my parents and one to my sister and her fiance.

The one to my parents mostly told them what I was doing, and not to worry. I slapped a stamp on the first letter and ran down to my best and only friend, Duke, the guard. I told him what I was doing and asked him to send my parents letter. He agreed, and I hugged him. I ran back upstairs and started writing the second letter.

The second one was addressed to Sage, my sister. I enclosed my keys to my apartment. I told her much of the same thing I told Mom and Dad, and I gave her permission to do anything she wanted with my apartment. Whether that was selling it, using it as a spare room (Sage's apartment was across from mine) or turning it into an art space, I didn't care. I slipped Sage's letter under her door, and finished packing my bag. After all that, I made my way to the bus stop.

The bus was slightly smelly and rundown, but I was too excited to care. It was a fairly long drive, so I read a book as the bus jerked around. Once, when I looked up, I got a glimpse of the girl- Ava- staring down from the clouds.

During the long drive, my personality seemed to be growing. When Ava first made me, I had no traits, nothing. All I knew is that my favorite thing was frogs. That's not too much too go on.

But now, I feel like I am a person with a unique personality. I am starting to figure out who I am.

It was only when we rumbled down a gravel road did the time slow down to normal again. I was in my own body again. I looked out the window, and my heart leapt out of my chest.

 **Stardew Valley- 0.5 miles**

I was almost there!

My heart pounded hard as we pulled up to the stop. Pelican Town at last!

When we arrived, I was the only one who got off.

There was a pretty young lady standing in front of the bus, waiting for me, I guessed. I got out, glad to be rid of the smell.

"Hello! You must be Sequin," The woman greeted me. She had leaf green eyes and short red hair, which was pinned back in a messy bun that couldn't quite contain it all.

I was feeling too flustered to say anything else, so I just nodded.

"I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival," She continued. I couldn't speak. This place was so beautiful! I can't believe I spent all those years cooped up in that grimy office and never thought to open that letter from my gran-father. There were little flowers splattered everywhere. The trees swayed calmly in the sweet breeze. I already loved it here.

"The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." Robin said with a smile. I think she can tell how excited I am.

"Yes! Let's go!"

She turns and leads the way down the path.

"Welcome to Outline Farm."

I jump. The place is extremely over-grown. Weeds, rotten logs, and stones are randomly strewn across what I guess is supposed to be a garden or field.

"What's the matter? Sure it's a bit over-grown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you'll have it clear in no time!" She said, reassuring me with her words. Still, the place will take a lot of work...

She walked toward the house, and I followed.

"... And here we are. You're new home." She gave me a minute to soak everything in. Suddenly, a man opened the door, and stepped out in the sunshine. He had graying hair covered in a old brown beanie. His eyes were old, sweet brown, and when his lips crinkled into a smile, his eyes sparkled.

"Ah! The new farmer!" He said enthusiastically. He carefully made his way down the steps to shake my hand.

"Welcome. I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You know, everybody's been asking about you." Really? I had never played a big role in a community before.

"It's not everyday that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!" He continued. I smiled. I knew I would like this town.

Lewis turned to the rickety old house and sighed.

"So... You're moving into your granfather's old cottage. It's a good house. Very... 'rustic'." He smiled, which made me grin too. We all turned back to study the house, and stand there staring at it until Robin spoke.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it..." Robin laughed."'Crusty' might be a little more apt though.

"Rude!" Lewis exclaimed, and he seemed a little disgruntled. The old hutch/house meant more to him then he let on, I guessed.

"Don't listen to her, Sequin. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so you buy one of her house upgrades." Robin did an exaggerated hands-over-mouth-gasping thing, then let out an exasperated hmph. I decide this is playful banter, not real argument. These two must have a history.

"Anyway..." Lewis said in an attempt to change the subject,"You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that." He looked at me, and I nodded in consent. He walked away as if to leave, but then turned around to look at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." He added. I gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Well... Good luck!" He said, before turning once more, and making his way back down the path. Robin left with out a word to as well, she's still a little offended from earlier.

Then everything started fading... fading.  
Fading, until black consumed my vision.


End file.
